Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to crowd counting, i.e. to techniques for counting or estimating the number of persons in a crowd. In the present description and for the purposes of the present invention, by “crowd” it is meant a gathering of a certain number of people, gathered in a certain location for, e.g., attending at public events or happenings, of the most disparate nature, like for example (and non-exhaustively) live television shows, artistic/entertaining performances, cultural exhibitions, theatrical plays, sports contests, concerts, movies, demonstrations and/or for visiting a place of particular interest such as for example a museum, a monument, a building, and so forth.
Particularly, the present invention relates to crowd counting techniques exploiting information provided by wireless or mobile telecommunication networks.
Overview of the Related Art
In the tasks of urban planning, management of activities (e.g., transport systems management and emergencies management), and tourism and local marketing, it is useful to have a knowledge of amounts of people who gathered at certain locations or Areas of Interest (AoI for short, e.g., a building, such as for example a stadium or a theatre or a cinema, the surroundings thereof, a square or a street(s) of a city or town or village, a district etc.), e.g. because they attended at public happenings like shows (e.g., related to culture, entertaining, politics or sports) that took place within the Area of Interest and/or for visiting a place of interest (also denoted as point of interest) within the Area of Interest.
In case of one or more gatherings of people related to public happenings, although the following considerations apply to gatherings of people related to points of interest as well, this knowledge allows for example a more effective planning of subsequent public happenings of the same type. Particularly, this knowledge allows a more effective planning and managing of resources and activities (such as infrastructures, transport system and security) directly or indirectly related to similar public happenings that may take place in the future (such as for example sports matches that regularly take place at a stadium). Moreover, from a commercial viewpoint, this knowledge allows a better management of marketing activities intended to promote similar events that may take place in the future.
Nowadays, mobile communication devices (referred to as mobile phones or UE in the following, including cellular phones, smartphones, tablets and the like) have reached a thorough diffusion among the population of many countries, and mobile phone owners almost always carry their mobile phones with them. Since mobile phones communicate with a plurality of base stations of the mobile phone networks, and each base station covers (i.e., serves) one or more predetermined serving areas, or cells, which are known to the mobile communication services provider (e.g. mobile phone network owner or virtual mobile phone services provider), mobile phones result to be optimal candidates as tracking devices for collecting data useful for identifying the amount of people who attended to one or more public happenings.
In the art, many systems and methods have been proposed in order to collect information about time and locations at, and in which, a User Equipment (UE, e.g. a mobile phone, a smartphone, a tablet, etc.) of an individual connects to the mobile phone network (e.g., for performing a voice call or sending a text message), and use such collected information in order to derive information related to how many attendees a certain public happening had.
For example, F. Calabrese, F. C. Pereira, G. Di Lorenzo, L. Liu, C. Ratti, “The Geography of Taste: Analyzing Cell-Phone Mobility in Social Events,” Pervasive Computing, LNCS 6030, Springer, 2010, pp. 22-37, discloses the analysis of crowd mobility during special events. Nearly 1 million cell-phone traces have been analyzed and associated with their destinations with social events. It has been observed that the origins of people attending an event are strongly correlated to the type of event, with implications in city management, since the knowledge of additive flows can be a critical information on which to take decisions about events management and congestion mitigation.
Traag, V. A.; Browet, A.; Calabrese, F.; Morlot, F., “Social Event Detection in Massive Mobile Phone Data Using Probabilistic Location Inference”, 2011 IEEE Third International Conference on Privacy, Security, Risk and Trust (Passat), and 2011 IEEE Third International Conference on Social Computing (Socialcom), pp. 625, 628, 9-11 Oct. 2011, focuses on unusually large gatherings of people, i.e. unusual social events. The methodology of detecting such social events in massive mobile phone data is introduced, based on a Bayesian location inference framework. More specifically, a framework for deciding who is attending an event is also developed. The method on a few examples is demonstrated. Finally, some possible future approaches for event detection, and some possible analyses of the detected social events are discussed.
Francesco Calabrese, Carlo Ratti, “Real Time Rome”, Networks and Communications Studies 20(3-4), pages 247-258, 2006, discloses the Real Time Rome project, presented at the 10th International Architecture Exhibition in Venice, Italy. The Real Time Rome project is the first example of a urban-wide real-time monitoring system that collects and processes data provided by telecommunications networks and transportation systems in order to understand patterns of daily life in Rome. Observing the real-time daily life in a town becomes a means to understanding the present and anticipating the future urban environment.
F. Manfredini, P. Pucci, P. Secchi, P. Tagliolato, S. Vantini, V. Vitelli, “Treelet decomposition of mobile phone data for deriving city usage and mobility pattern in the Milan urban region”, MOX—Report No. 25/2012, MOX, Department of Mathematics “F. Brioschi”, Politecnico di Milano, available at http://mox.polimi.it, discloses a geo-statistical unsupervised learning technique aimed at identifying useful information on hidden patterns of mobile phone use. These hidden patterns regard different usages of the city in time and in space which are related to individual mobility, outlining the potential of this technology for the urban planning community. The methodology allows obtaining a reference basis that reports the specific effect of some activities on the Erlang data recorded and a set of maps showing the contribution of each activity to the local Erlang signal. Results being significant for explaining specific mobility and city usages patterns (commuting, nightly activities, distribution of residences, non systematic mobility) have been selected and their significance and their interpretation from a urban analysis and planning perspective at the Milan urban region scale has been tested.
Ramon Caceres, James Rowland, Christopher Small, and Simon Urbanek, “Exploring the Use of Urban Greenspace through Cellular Network Activity”, 2nd Workshop on Pervasive Urban Applications (PURBA), June 2012, discloses the use of anonymous records of cellular network activity to study the spatiotemporal patterns of human density in an urban area. This paper presents the vision and some early results of this effort. Firstly, a dataset of six months of activity in the New York metropolitan area is described. Secondly, a technique for estimating network coverage areas is presented. Thirdly, the used approach in analyzing changes in activity volumes within those areas is described. Finally, preliminary results regarding changes in human density around Central Park are presented.